warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Geneology
Members We organize our Geneology Project members as Clans. To join, please place a request on the talk page. 'Leader: ' N/A 'Deputy: ' N/A 'Senior Warriors: ' N/A '''Warriors: '''N/A '''Apprentices: '''N/A '''Kits: '''N/A Useful Pages *Approval Page *Guidelines *Needed Trees Mentors If you join as a kit or an apprentice on this project, someone must be there to mentor you. The mentoring system on this project is similar to the Charart project. Since this is an original project, and not on the Warriors Wiki, no one will automatically join as a warrior. (Except people who have lots of experience or admins.) As an apprentice, your mentor will use wiki chat, or some other software to explain to you how to make a tree, and what exactly you need to do. = Mentoring Apprentices To be a mentor, you must have certain requirements. * You must have made atleast 10-15 trees. * You must have looked over or tweaked 5 trees. * You must show patience, and be able to explain things. * You must be at least If you have met the requirements, place a mentor request on the talk page. Current Mentors and Apprentices N/A Changing Ranks Kit to Apprentice When you're a kit, making a small tree and describing how you made it will make you age quickly to 6 moons old, just like in the books. Apprentice to Warrior When you're an apprentice, you must pass multiple assessments and your mentor and the leader will have to agree if you are ready to be a warrior. You must also understand geneology terms, and have made at least 8 - 10 trees. You need to have 6 moons of geneology training. (Not in real life, but on this wiki. See "Wiki Moons".) Warrior to Senior Warrior You must have made 20 - 25 trees. (It sounds like a lot compared to chararts, but making trees is easier than making chararts. Becoming Deputy or Leader Becoming a deputy or a leader on here works just like it does in the books. If you haven't read the books for some reason, as a warrior (typically a senior warrior) if there is a new leader, or a deputy dies or retires, then a new deputy will be chosen. If you have made many family trees, and something happened to the previous deputy, you may be picked as the next deputy. Becoming a leader means that something happened to the former leader. If they are not on for at least a few months at a time with no explanation, they will be demoted to a senior warrior or deputy. If the continue to stay offline they will be demoted to a warrior. If they are offline for a year at a time, they will be exiled from this Project Clan. If they request to join again, they will have to start over as an apprentice. However, they have had prior experience, and if they remember their training years ago, they might be faster at becoming a warrior. At this stage, you will probably never make it to leader again. Also, if you join this Project Clan after being exiled, you have 2 more "lives" before you can never join again. Apprentices If you are already in another project, you probably know how to become an apprentice. Becoming an apprentice on here is the same as becoming an apprentice on the Books or Charart project. If you don't know, then read below: If you wish to become an apprentice, place on the talk page your username, and then either "Mentor Request" or the name of someone you'd like to be your mentor, if you have a preference. If you don't have a preference, any mentor can come in and take you as an apprentice. If no one agrees within a week, the leader or deputy will just assign a mentor to you. Graduation To become a warrior, you must be able to: *memorize Harepounce's descendants *memorize Robinwing's descendants *memorize Daisytoe's and Flashnose's descendants. *remember all the arrangements of the characters that you make in your own fan-fic (this is very important) *understand all geneology terms *make a tree that involves using the Wikia *be able to open two tabs on your computer and look at the Kin and the tree. *post/tweak 10 - 15 trees Submitting a Tree Please take it to the approval page where other warriors will look at it. Only warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders are allowed to officially confirm it. Any rank can submit or comment on a tree, but kits and apprentices are not allowed to officially confirm it, even they are sure that it is correct. (This may change, however). Claiming a Tree To avoid arguments, and to make things easier for everyone, please put your name in the table if it isn't already added (it goes in alphabetical order) and add the character you're making a tree for. Please include the date in UTC time (it's in the corner of the screen, when not in editing mode). '''HINT: '''Please use Ctrl+F and a search box will appear in the upper right corner of the browser. Please type in the character you wish to claim and make sure it hasn't yet been claimed. Once the tree has been approved please remove your name. Also, you do not need to approve tweaked images. Just tweak them. Clans Each tree type will be led by a user. They will will be called "clan leaders". The deputies will be called "clan deputies" and so on. But the current leader leads the base of the project, while these leaders lead a certain part. Only Senior Warriors will be picked to be a section leader. How a user becomes a new leader or deputy is the same as it is for the main project. A kit may choose one of these sections or programs to try to be an apprentice. If they use another software that follows all expectations, they may tell their leader or deputy, or tell it to someone else who can pass the message. The leader and deputy will consult, and decide if it should become a new section. If someone finds another software and it becomes a section, then they will instantly become that section leader, unless they don't have a lot of experience. Category:Projects Category:Geneology